


Distracting

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Fitz is late getting to the lab, and Jemma is worried that Halloween is too much of a distraction for him. She decides to take matters into her own hands.Beta'd by Gort.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Sun Does Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947667
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for the Kinktober prompt: Handjob_

Jemma tried very, very hard to not be upset with her lab partner.

While waiting for Fitz to arrive, she set up the lab, got the machines they’d need turned on, and had the material they were experimenting with ready to go, all while fuming at his tardiness. This would have never happened at the Academy.

She frowned at her phone. His text message of “overslept” still sat there. What a rubbish excuse. It probably meant he had a, uh, _friend_ over and didn’t know how to get rid of them.

Not even a year from graduation and Fitz was slipping. It wouldn’t be so bad but the material they were developing required both their specialized skill sets. That was the point. She couldn’t simply go on without him, and she didn’t want to be stuck in the lab all night. It was Halloween, both her and Fitz should blow off some steam.

Though maybe he’d already blown off enough steam with whoever last night. Her teeth clenched.

Jemma glared at the door. It swung open and Fitz wandered in, stifling a yawn. His hair was a poofed mass of curls, his shirt was rumpled, and one of his trainers was untied. He shoved a to-go cup of tea at her before slurping from his own.

“Sorry, Simmons,” he said around another yawn. “I think I turned off my alarm in my sleep. Let’s get to work, yeah?”

It all seemed very genuine, but she didn’t believe him one tiny bit. Setting down her cup of tea–very thoughtful of him—she marched over and leaned in close to sniff. Fitz poked at her shoulder as she took a whiff of him. He smelled like sleepy Fitz and a little like tea. Undeterred, she grabbed the wrinkled collar of his shirt to inspect it.

“What are you doing?” he asked, leaning back.

“I’m looking for lipstick stains.”

“Er…what? Are you worried I didn’t get my face on right this morning?”

She let go of him and crossed her arms. “You’re late, you must have been with someone.”

Fitz blinked. “I what?”

“Why else wouldn’t you be here?” She marched over to where she’d made a list of what they needed to accomplish before leaving for the day. The words swam on the page and she slapped a hand down on the paper.

Fitz edged over to stand behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder. “I was up a bit late, watching a scary movie, the kind you don’t like. Alone.” He sighed. “Halloween is always a distracting time of year. Everyone’s dressed up.”

Jemma snorted. She had on proper lab attire. And what the bloody hell was Fitz trying to say? “You overslept because there are too many sexy nurses and kittens walking around right now?” Had he been having sex dreams because of costumes? How stupidly male of him. Her Fitz was distracted because of low necklines. Unacceptable. The stray thought that she might be jealous popped up, but she brushed it away. “What are you going to do tonight when I’ve got my outfit on?”

“What are you dressing as?”

“Well, since you refused to do a joint costume this year, I just bought an off the rack one. I’m going to be a flapper, though I think the skirts in the twenties were actually quite a bit longer and the collars higher.” She spun to look at Fitz, who’s gaze snapped up from where it been…aimed at her bum? “What about you?” Jemma hadn’t thought much of Fitz saying he didn’t want to do a shared outfit, they were busy with work, but maybe he simply hadn’t wanted to do one with her. “Are you going to be salt to someone’s pepper?”

He abruptly became interested in the far corner of the room. “Erm, I don’t have a costume at all,” he sputtered. “I said I wouldn’t.” His face had gone bright red, even the tips of his ears. He had been inspecting her arse, she was almost sure of it.

Jemma narrowed her eyes. Something had to be wrong if Fitz was focusing on her behind and not their project. “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing, can we work now?”

“No, not until you tell me what is distracting you.” It had to be sorted, their project could be lifesaving.

“I’m not distracted.”

She held up a hand to tick off her points with her fingers. “You’re late, you didn’t sleep enough before a big day working on an exceptionally important project, and you’re looking at my arse like you’ve never seen it before! Fitz! Let me help you!”

He backed away quickly. “I’m fine. It’s just…I don’t think you can help me, and you brought up your arse! I was trying to picture your costume and now we’re arguing.”

“We are!” she snapped while crossing her arms and glaring at Fitz in frustration.

Fitz grabbed the sides of his lab coat and yanked it around himself, his face still flushed. He didn’t do it fast enough to keep her from seeing what he was trying to hide. There was a bulge in the front of her lab partner’s trousers.

It was the last straw. She needed her Fitz, not some sex-crazed ninny who couldn’t do basic maths.

She marched over to him, following when he backed away, until he ended up pressed against the counter. “Uh, Simmons?” he squeaked.

“I need this project to work,” she said. “I need you.”

“You do?”

“To work on the project.”

“Oh.” He sounded very disappointed and she frowned at him.

“I need you to focus, but I understand that you’re young, male, and that there’s been a lot of prominently displayed skin around the lab lately. It’s a completely natural need you’re having, and I’m going to take care of it so you can get back on track with your work.” It sounded perfectly reasonable to her. An orgasm and then they could spend the rest of the day working side by side like always, and then she’d buy him a fleshlight. Honestly, a selection of sex toys like she had kept the mind from wondering. How did Fitz not know that?

His brows rose. “What, exactly, are you taking care of?”

She looked up into his symmetrical face with its wide blue eyes she knew so well and smiled. “Your erection, of course.”

Fitz darted around her. “I’m going to need my alarm to go off right now.” He halted in the middle of the room and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, opened them very wide, and then tried again. “Wake up, wake up, wake up. I don’t bloody want another one of these dreams.”

That was very interesting, but not helpful at the moment and she set it aside for later examination. “It’s not a dream.” She pinched him on the arm. He gasped and rubbed the spot, which meant he’d let his lab coat fall open. She hooked her fingers in his waistband and undid the button.

Fitz went very still, his eyes locked on her hands. “I’m going to undo your trousers,” she said, thinking it best to let him know what to expect. He wasn’t always good with surprises. “And give you a handjob, if that’s alright?”

“You sure?” He was still looking down, and the bulge in his trousers was much more prominent now.

“Am I ever not sure?”

“Fine, Simmons, do your worst.”

That was insulting. “Do I ever do my worst?”

He groaned. “This day is not going at all how I thought it would. If you’re very determined to get in my pants, then do it. If you run away screaming, it’s not my fault.”

“You realize I have quite a strong medical background? Whatever would I be running from?”

“Stop talking and jerk me if you’re going to.” It sounded like a challenge. Excellent.

She nodded. That was much more like what she expected from him. Direct and to the point so they could solve the problem. That’s what she loved about him.

She…

No time for that.

Jemma hastily undid the button and zip of his trousers, pushing them and his shorts down, before she could think too much about that word. His cock nearly jumped into her hand, and she wrapped her fist snuggly around him. He made a cutest, most adorable, softest noise as his prick throbbed in her grasp.

“Jemma,” he murmured. “Oh, Jemma, please.”

His hand found her hip, slid up, around her back to her cheek, cupping it as she experimented with stroking him. Fitz had rather a lovely cock, firm, warm, and decently sized and shaped. She’d have to ask to repeat this exercise, only using her pussy to stroke him instead of her hand. Her body thrummed and her channel fluttered. The room became a great deal warmer.

Drat, she should have anticipated that she’d get turned on too.

She paused to bring her hand to her face. Spit would do for makeshift lube. The musky, male scent and taste of Fitz were on her palm and she nuzzled her hand, breathing deeply before licking herself.

“Jemma,” Fitz groaned. She fisted him again, and he bent down, pressing his mouth to hers. Kissing hadn’t been part of her plans, but she didn’t mind. He tasted of tea and Fitz, a wonderful combination, and she sent her tongue into his mouth to get more of it.

Determined to make this good for him, because he’d never stop complaining otherwise, she worked her other hand into his shorts and cupped his balls, rolling them gently with her fingers.

He made another delightful noise, then shuddered and groaned. His hips stuttered and his kiss became sloppy.

Jemma absolutely loved it. Everything he did was a delight and she wanted more. All of him. She wanted to lick his back and kiss his pinkie toe.

“Uh, I’m…Jemma…Simmons…” he mumbled into their kiss.

She tightened her grip a fraction, increased the speed of her hand, and added a little twist.

Fitz moaned. “Bloody hell.” His sac tightened up against him and she squeezed softly in time with her strokes

He came, his cock jerking and pulsing in her grasp. The first pulse of semen hit her chin, then her neck, before the rest rushed over her hand.

“Better?” she asked when his eyes finally blinked back open. He nodded, but then his eyes rounded comically.

“You’ve got…” He pointed at her chin.

Grinning, she wiped the come off her face, and for lack of anything better to do with it, stuck her fingers in her mouth. It was sweeter than she’d been expecting. Fitz must have been grazing on Halloween candy for the entire month.

He blinked at her. “Simmons.” It came out all rumbly and hoarse, and Jemma abruptly found herself spun around and lifted onto a stool. How had he even done that? Fitz knelt, pulling her shoes off, and for a moment she had no idea what was happening, but then he was hauling her jeans down her legs along with her knickers. He pushed her thighs wide apart and gave her a goofy grin before diving in, the first rough sweep of his tongue nearly sending her over the edge.

“How did you know I was distracted too?” she asked, sinking a hand into his messy curls to make sure he knew to not stop.

He mumbled something unintelligible, not pausing his lapping.

Jemma spared a glance for their to-do list, but it seemed far less important at the moment. And really, they were ahead of schedule.

She mentally made a new to-do list for the day.

#

_Later That Night_

Jemma adjusted the fedora on Fitz’s head as they swayed together on the dance floor. They’d found him a last-minute costume to match hers, and he looked amazing in his 1920s mobster suit. He’d looked amazing out of it, too, and had been very enthusiastic the entire afternoon as they’d given up completely on the lab and gone to her flat to perform a series of other experiments.

At some point, as they’d lain there panting, he’d asked shyly if they were going out now.

Jemma said yes, then wondered if they’d really been together the whole damn time. It felt as natural as breathing to be curled up naked and sated with her best friend.

“We have to work on Monday,” she said, snuggling her head against her new boyfriend’s shoulder.

Fitz hummed an agreement. “But we have two whole days before then.” His hand slid down her back to settle on her arse. “What should we do to stay busy between now and then? I wouldn’t want you to be bored.” He sounded teasing and happy, and Jemma had a moment of vertigo imagining the weekend she’d been thinking she’d have, home alone with her journals and notes. Dancing with someone else at this party while Fitz wasn’t there.

What if he’d been on time this morning and she hadn’t gotten upset? (Or jealous, she could admit that to herself now.) It would have simply been another day of not knowing what she truly wanted. How terrible would that have been?

She needed to be close to him again, closer than dancing at a party would allow. Her nipple tightened into demanding points. “Fitz, take me home.”

“I paid way too much for this costume—” he started.

“Fitz!”

He pressed his forehead to hers. “How much was yours? It looks posh.”

“It’s not.”

He slowly directed her in a circle. “I think it’d look better crumpled up on the bedroom floor.” His grin turned cheeky as she groaned out a laugh.

“Well, shall we go find out? There’s only one way to know for sure.”

“Jemma Simmons, you should know you’re very distracting.”

She preened as a thrill ran through her, even though she’d never aspired to be distracting. “No worries, I’ll take care of you.”

He kissed her, right there in front of everyone, and all the world became a blur as she focused on the one thing that mattered most.

Fitz was also very distracting.


End file.
